


Fanfiction Or Smut?

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breast Sucking, Breasts, F/M, Nipple Licking, OC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Pokémon sword and shield rp
Relationships: LancexClaraxRiley





	1. Chapter 1

Clara the recent champion of the kanto johto and sinnoh regions was going to a hotel to stay at.

Bede was in Ballonlea at his gym stadium beating everyone that faced him in a poke battle.

Leon champion of the galar region was visiting Postwick to see his family.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Lance was walking around with his dragon team out of their pokeballs   
looking around

Riley was walking around sinnoth with   
Lucario looking around humming 

River was in Hammlock doing some  
gym battle with Raihan helping her since she was a co gym leader there  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
The hotel was in sinnoh and that is when she noticed Riley and Lance. She went up to them to say hi.

Bede was gonna visit Hammerlocke and see his crush River.

Leon after seeing and visiting his family went back to Hammerlocke to see his rival Raihan.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Lance was petting his dragonite   
on the nose smiling at him

Riley was talking to his   
Lucario looking around the place 

River smiles as her and Raihan wrap   
up the battle before calling her Pokemon back  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Hi Lance! Hi Riley! Weird seeing you two here! What brings you guys here to Sunnyshore City?"

Bede walked right into the gym stadium and waved at River

Leon tried to go behind Raihan and do a sneak attack and surprise him.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Hey Clara, what are you doing here"  
Lance asked her 

Riley nods looking at her with  
his lucario

River looks and smiles waving back to   
him before walking over

Raihan rolls his eyes "I know your there champ" he said  
Sun at 9:23 am  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Sorry fell asleep earlier   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“I’m here just to see the sights in the sinnoh region is all,” Clara said smiling and told Lance and Riley.

Bede walked up to her and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

Leon pouted and then grinned widely clapping a hand on Raihans shoulder.  
“You sure know me don’t you rival?”

Lance nods   
"oh okay" he said smiling

Riley nods   
"Do you want us to   
come with you" he asked 

River blushes a little and   
hugs him back smiling 

Raihan chuckles   
"You know it, so what brings   
you here"  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara blushed a little at her two crushes and she nodded.

Bede then stroked her cheeks and kissed her on her lips.

"Well I am here for the same thing Bede is here for it looks like.......her."

Lance nods   
"oh okay" he said smiling

Riley nods   
"Do you want us to   
come with you" he asked 

River blushes a little and   
hugs him back smiling 

Raihan chuckles   
"You know it, so what brings   
you here"  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara blushed a little at her two crushes and she nodded.

Bede then stroked her cheeks and kissed her on her lips.

"Well I am here for the same thing Bede is here for it looks like.......her."  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Lance nods and smiles still   
petting his dragonnite 

Riley smiles and nods   
"Cool" he said looking   
at her 

River blushes and kissed   
him back softly 

"Oh you mean River, yeah a lot of boys come over here to see if they can get a date"   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara ushered them inside and she grabbed both of their arms and kissed them on their lips roughly.

Bede slowly pulled away smiling and smirking at her.

Leon once Bede was done went over now and kissed her on her lips passionately.

Lance and Riley both kissed her   
back pulling her close 

River blushes and kissed Leon back   
closing her eyes  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Brb   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara moaned into each of their kisses blushing.  
“Riley and Lance I’m in love with the both of you!”

Leon pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.  
“I’m in love with you so much baby and so is Bede.”

Bede nodded coming to her and cupped her cheek smelling her scent coming from her hair.

Lance smirks looking at her  
"Really" he asked 

Riley was not very surprised   
that she liked them both

River looks at them both and smiles  
"I love both of you two" she said  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Sorry! I got distracted DX   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara blushed at them and nodded her head yes her undies wet and she was getting aroused.

Bede blushed and he walked away with Leon following them.

Leon scooped her up in his arms and followed Bede to a hotel for the night.

Lance chuckes and picks her up  
looking at Riley nodding 

River squeaks and hangs onto   
him blushing madly  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara whimpered and gasped blushing looking away from them embarrassed.

Bede and Leon went up to Leon’s hotel room and Leon set her down as they got on either side of her.

Lance chuckes and picks her up  
looking at Riley nodding 

River squeaks and hangs onto   
him blushing madly  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara whimpered and gasped blushing looking away from them embarrassed.

Bede and Leon went up to Leon’s hotel room and Leon set her down as they got on either side of her.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Sorry I’m on   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Lance chuckes and walks to   
Riley hotel room 

Riley leads the way to the hotel room  
leading the way 

River blushes and looks at them  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Brb   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
K  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Back   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara squeaked and her cheeks flushed looking up at them.

Leon and Bede.took her clothes off and they kissee both sides of her neck.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Lance and Riley set her down on the bed  
and sits down next to her 

River moans blushing   
watching them  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Back for the night sorry was trading   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara blushed beet red and her lips quivered getting horny.

Bede and Leon suckled and nipped dark purple hickeys into her skin.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
It cool

Lance kissed her on the lips as Riley got behind her kissing her neck 

River moans loudly blushing as she starts getting aroused   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara started to whimper in delight as she rubbed their crotches.

Bede and Leon went down and bit and suckled on her nubs.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Lance and Riley groans and bucks  
into her hands panting a little

River moans louder and arches her chest to them  
Mon at 8:38 am  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“Guys please! Do what you want to me!” Clara moaned out and blushed.

Leon and Bede made the nipples hard and pop and then both inserted a gloved finger into her and thrusted them in and out.

Lance and Riley takes off her shirt and latches onto her nipples sucking hard

River moans and pushes against their  
fingers arching   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara pulled them closer to her chest and she mewled out softly.

Leon and Bede worked their fingers into her faster deeper and harder.

Lance and Riley keeps sucking   
hard on her nipples as they push their fingers into her

River moans louder arching   
and pushes against their fingers again  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Be back in like two hours   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Kk  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Back and gonna do my part   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“Ahh! Lance Riley please!” Clara uttered a whimper so cute as her flower buds seeped out her liquids.

Bede and Leon stroked and rubbed at her inner walls gliding them over her g spot practically.

“Ahh! Lance Riley please!” Clara uttered a whimper so cute as her flower buds seeped out her liquids.

Bede and Leon stroked and rubbed at her inner walls gliding them over her g spot practically.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
K

Lance and Riley chuckles and curls their fingers inside her stretching her out

River moans louder arching "Leon, Bede please" she cries out loudly  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara orgasmed over their fingers squeaking and moaning out.

Leon and Bede pulled their fingers outta her and they got out their shafts Bede entering her anus and Leon entering her vagina.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Lance and Riley pulls out their fingers   
licking them clean as they looked at   
her

River moans loudly and bucks   
against them archibft  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara desperately wanted them to enter her already as she twitched and mewled.

Bede and Leon plowed and humped harder deeper and faster into her grunting at his fight she was on both ends.

Lance and Riley takes off their pants and boxers and lines themselves up getting ready 

River cries out arching and   
bucking against them squeezing her eyes shut  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara waits impatiently with anticipation  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Hold on was not done   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
K  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara waits impatiently with anticipation and shuddered.

Leon and Bede groaned and growled as they thrusted roughly into her.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Lance pushes into her anus while Riley enters her vagina

River keeps crying out their names  
in pleasure arching  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara screamed out their names in pleasure not in pain arching her back.

Leon and Bede each rammed and slammed into both her ends at their own speed and pace.

Lance and Riley both started to  
move at the same time 

River keeps crying out in their names   
arching and bucking   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Be back later gotta do some stuff sorry DX   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Kk  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Back   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara gripped onto their arms and shivered and her feet dug into the mattress as she moaned.

Leon and Bede were pounding away at her anus and her pussy as they rubbed and stroked her hips.

Lance and Riley keep pounding   
into her as they groan and growls 

River keeps crying out loudly as she claws their backs  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara whimpered loudly as she rubbed their inner thighs and sucked on their necks.

Bede and Leon thrusted away again her openings and were pretty soon gonna climax.

Lance and Riley groans and slams   
harder and faster into her 

River screams and arches against them  
as she started to get close  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“Lance! Riley! God you two are so freakin hot! I love you two so much!” Clara shouted.

Bede and Leon eventually reached their end and they released into her growling.

Riley and Lance smirks at her shout   
and keeps slamming into her 

River screams and releases on them   
panting heavily  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Give me a half hour then I’ll be back   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
K  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Back so sorry was trading Pokémon   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara moaned so languidly and wantonly she orgasmed finally and she burst her cum on Riley’s dick.

Bede and Leon panted heavily as Leon’s cum mixed with hers and they both pulled out of her panting heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh guys please! I love you two so much!" Clara screamed.

Leon and Bede both wrapped their arms around her and pulled her between and against them.

Going to sleep see you tomorrow   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Riley and Lance pulls out of her   
and lays down next to her "we love you too"

River smiles softly and lays her head on Leon chest   
Tue at 9:08 am  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara moaned and panted and was breathless.

Leon snuggled against her and Bede cuddled against her too.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Riley and Lance lays down on different sides of her and holds her

River blushes a little looking at the two   
boys   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara kissed their cheeks and she her breasts were against Lance and her buttocks were against Riley as she fell asleep.

Bede and Leon kissed her cheeks whispering good night to her and they both drifted off to sleep dreaming of her.

Lance and Riley smiles and closes   
there eyes falling asleep 

River smiles and falls asleep a little after they fell asleep   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
The next morning Clara woke up and yawned stretching and seeing her two lovers.

Leon and Bede woke up opening their eyes and were just content to watch her their beloved.

Lance and Riley were still asleep  
with their arms around her as they slept 

River was sleeping peacefully in   
between them 

Its cool  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Back   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara was so snug as a bug in a rug sandwiched between the two of them.

Leon and Bede rubbed and stroked her hips and her inner thighs smirking at each other.

Lance and Riley smiles in their   
sleep holding her close 

River unconsciously turned onto her back   
without knowing it still sleeping  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara decided to tease them by rubbing her ass cheeks and her breasts against them.

Leon and Bede in her sleep began to peck soft butterfly kisses all over her neck and collarbone.

Clara was so snug as a bug in a rug sandwiched between the two of them.

Leon and Bede rubbed and stroked her hips and her inner thighs smirking at each other.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Lance and Riley smiles in their   
sleep holding her close 

River unconsciously turned onto her back   
without knowing it still sleeping  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara decided to tease them by rubbing her ass cheeks and her breasts against them.

Leon and Bede in her sleep began to peck soft butterfly kisses all over her neck and collarbone.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Lance and Riley groans in their sleep   
bucking 

River moans softly in her sleep   
blushing  
Today at 11:59 am  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara tried to get up to no avail because she was struck in between them. She blushed crimson red.

Leon and Bede were getting turned on by her moans all over again and they rubbed and groped her butt cheeks.

Lance and Riley smiles in their sleep   
holding her 

River gasp and moans louder as she slowly opens her eyes   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Its cook  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ok   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara squirmed out of their hold and went to take a shower.

Leon and Bede slapped and spanked her butt cheeks smirking.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Lance and Riley keeps sleeping peaceful  
turning away from each other 

River gasp and moans loudly arching  
and looks at them   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Sorry went to get my haircut one vid chatting with a friend be back soon   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
K  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“Wake up you two!” Clara said sighing as she swayed her naked hips going into the shower.

Leon and Bede then stopped and feigned innocence wondering what she was looking at them for.

Lance and Riley groans in their sleep   
and put the pillow over their heads

River looks at them "really you two"   
she asked them  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Crap I am on!   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Hey you sleepyheads! If you do not wanna take a shower with me then fine!"

Bede and Leon just smirked and nodded at her getting up and hugging her tightly to them.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Lance and Riley eyes shot open and   
quickly runs after her

River smiles and hugs them back   
yawning still  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara squeaked and she went into the shower turning it on for them.

Bede and Leon let her go and they both got dressed and walked back over to her.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Lance and Riley smirks standing   
next to her

River lays back down under the covers  
going back to sleep  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"What are my sexy men gonna do to lil old me?" Clara said blushing.

Leon and Bede decided to let her get more sleep and they went to get breakfast.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Guess you fell asleep   
Today at 7:19 am  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Hey sorry I feel asleep

"I think you know that answer" Lance said looking at her 

Riley nods smirking at her 

River keeps sleeping peaceful  
under the covers  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
It’s ok   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara squeaked at this and she got in the shower and backed away from them shy nervous and flustered.

Leon and Bede pretty soon came back from having breakfast and they brought her some to eat when she woke up.

"I think you know that answer" Lance said looking at her 

Riley nods smirking at her 

River keeps sleeping peaceful  
under the covers  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
It’s ok   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara squeaked at this and she got in the shower and backed away from them shy nervous and flustered.

Leon and Bede pretty soon came back from having breakfast and they brought her some to eat when she woke up.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Lance and Riley smirks as they got in after she did 

River was still asleep under the covers   
not wanting to get up  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara blushed beet red and she looked away from them.

Leon and Bede stroked her inner thighs under the covers.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Riley gets in front of her as Lance got behind her smirking

River moans softly in her sleep  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Going out be back soon   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara thought they were so hot and she was horny for them.

"Wake up baby," Leon cooed to her.  
"Rise and shine honey," Bede cooed at her.

Riley smirks and kissed her as Lance kissed her neck 

River groans "but i don't wanna" she whines cutely still under the covers  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara started mewling from what their doing to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Leon and Bede sighed so in order to get her fully awake started rubbing and stroking her body.

River moans softly and pecks out   
of the covets  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Uh could you possibly put what they’re doing? Sorry   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Sorry if i made you mad   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
You didn't make me mad and sure  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ok thanks  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Np

Riley keeps kissing her as Lance keeps kissing her neck  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara french kissed Riley back as she rubbed Lances buttocks.

Leon and Bede smirked and gave her her breakfast. She needed to eat.

Clara french kissed Riley back as she rubbed Lances buttocks.

Leon and Bede smirked and gave her her breakfast. She needed to eat.  
Fri at 10:45 am  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Hey   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Srry fell asleep

Riley groans in the kiss as Lance groans bucking 

River blushes and starts to   
eat  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Guys can you suck on my tits?" Clara moaned out her face flushed.

Bede and Leon watch her smiling and practically grinning at her.

Lance and Riley pulls away and   
starts to suck on her tits

River looks at them as she eats   
"What are you guys staring at  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“Ahh Lance! Riley! Please!” Clara whimpered arching her back and she held them closer to her.

“We are just thinking how adorable and cute you are while eating,” Bede and Leon growled at her.

Lance and Riley keeps sucking  
on her tits sucking harder by the   
minute

River blushes and keeps eating  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ok thank you I need to feel better   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara pressed her back against the shower wall moaning.

Leon and Bede wanted so badly to take a shower with her.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ur welcome

Lance and Riley suck harder   
and faster groaning 

River looks at them   
once she had finished eating   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara started to trickle her juices down her inner thighs and she mewled.

Leon and Bede tacked her getting all of them naked and kissed her inner thighs sucking on them.

River moans loudly and looks  
at them as her juices started to leak   
out of her  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Um can they do something else now to her and not her tits anymore?  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Yeah  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ok well when you can still waiting for your part   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Riley attacks her neck by nibbling on it as Lance put his finger into her  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara mewled softly as she shuddered and her body twitched and she blushed.

Bede started eating her pussy out while Leon got a taste of her mouth and kissed her.

Lance curls his finger inside her as Riley bites down on her neck 

River moans loudly and kissed  
Leon back arching and pushes against   
Bede  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Ahh Lance Riley please sexys!" Clara moaned shuddering.

Bede french kissed her vagina as he slid his tongue in and Leon french kissed her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance curls his finger inside her as Riley bites down on her neck 

River moans loudly and kissed  
Leon back arching and pushes against   
Bede  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Ahh Lance Riley please sexys!" Clara moaned shuddering.

Bede french kissed her vagina as he slid his tongue in and Leon french kissed her mouth.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
?  
Today at 11:27 am  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Srry I fell asleep

Lance smirks before getting down and starts to eat her pussy as Riley pulls away from her neck and kissed her

River cries out as she twirls her tongue around Leon and pushes against Bede face   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara moaned into Riley’s mouth and she rubbed their shoulders and even whimpered too.

Bede pushed his tongue deeper into her and Leon entwined his tongue around hers.

Lance groans against her pussy and pushes his tongue into her still eating her out as Riley pushes his tongue into her mouth

River cries out into Leon mouth as she put her hand in Bede hair tugging it lightly   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara moaned elicited pants and squeaks after whimpers and arched her back diving her feet in the shower.

Bede took his tongue out of her and Leon pulled away from her lips to finally make love to her.

Lance moves his tongue inside her as Riley explores Clara

River pants heavily looking   
at her two lovers  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
With my family right now I can rp more in like two hours if you are still up by then   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
K  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Brh in 10   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
K  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara finally reached her climax and orgasmed into his mouth moaning and mewling.

Bede entered her from behind and Leon entered her upfront both thrusting into her.

Lance licks it all up before pulling away as Riley gets into position 

River moans loudly and arches   
putting her head against Bede shoulder  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara whimpered and squeaked and got ready.

Leon and Bede both rammed harder faster and deeper into her.

Lance and Riley enter her and  
they both starts to slams into her 

River keeps crying out in pleasure  
as she arches and claws their backs  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara screamed out their names arching her back and she shivered and twitched digging her heels in Riley’s hips.

Leon gripped onto her hips tightly growling as Bede and him both thrusted into her hopes harder faster and deeper.

Lance and Riley both slams in and out   
of her at the same pace and speed 

River starts to drool as she keeps screaming and clawing their backs tossing her head back  
Tue at 11:37 am  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara scratched Lances shoulders and she whimpered softly and caressed Riley’s arm.

Leon and Bede both pounded an bumped into her more vigorously and roughly as they grunted.

Lance and Riley groans as they   
kept pounding into her hard and fast

River keeps crying out there names loudly   
and arching   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“Ahh Lance! Riley! Sweeties please!” Clara said moaning wrapping her legs around Lances waist.

Bede and Leon made quick work of her still thrusting at an inhuman speed into her groaning.

Lance and Riley pounds harder   
and faster going deeper into her 

River cries out as her bodys goes up and  
down with every thrust  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara was on cloud nine feeling so much pleasure and passion coming into her from her two guys. She mewled softly.

Leon and Bede were so close and they finally orgasmed and exploded their seeds into both of her openings panting.

Lance and Riley grunts and groans as they slams into her

River keeps crying out and release   
into her  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Clara whimpered and squeaked reaching her climax and climaxed all over Lances dick.

Leon and Bede both pulled out of her panting heavily sandwiching her between the two of them nuzzling her neck.


End file.
